The Fountain of Youth
by iheartsunshine
Summary: What happens when Emmett finds the fountain of youth for Bella? Havoc that's what! Oneshot for now... unless anybody wants me to update. :


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!!

A/N: Hey everybody. I was bugging my sister so she told me to go do something… and HERE I AM!! Ok, well without further adieu,

The Fountain of Youth 

"Come on Bella! Move!" Emmett cried, pulling Bella by the arm to the boy's bathroom located in Forks High School. It was a rainy Saturday and nobody else was present. "I figured out a way to get you to stay young and human forever Bella!"

She stopped, "Yes, but do I have to go into the boy's bathroom?" she pleaded. He was impatient, and wasn't getting any better by the second.

"Yes Bella!" He said for the twentieth time. "We must go into the boys bathroom because that is the only place that will work for you to be a human for all eternity."

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the closed door that was clearly labeled: MEN. She shut her eyes shut and opened the door; preparing for the worst. Emmett followed behind; nearly jumping he was so excited.

She stepped inside and looked around.

"What?" she asked, she had been expecting just a little more.

He looked at her like she was the most oblivious person in the world.

"Look." He said, pointing to the right towards the urinals. She looked at him.

_He has just got to be kidding. _She thought. Whatever he had intended for her to do with the urinals, she was simply not doing it.

"What the heck do you want me to do with a urinal Emmett?" she said, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes at him.

He looked appalled. "Bella! Don't use such foul language! Don't you see that these are the fountains of youth? They are probably like the only ones in existence."

She shook her head. "I'm not drinking from that or whatever you want me to do with it Emmett." He sighed, and disappeared for a second.

When he returned he had a glass in his hand. "Ok, I think I figured this out. You turn this knob to activate it, and then you put the cup at the bottom so it catches all the water. Then after it stops, you take a drink, and WALAA! You are SUPER BELLA for the rest of eternity."

He did so, step by step, and ended up with a cup of water that he was trying to taunt her with the cup.

She wasn't buying it. Instead she gave him her (**If you've read the Misadventures of Drama Class, you'll remember this part…**)

SUPER EVIL

SUPER SCARY

SUPER YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTT

BELLA DEATH STARE!!

And as everybody knew, that stare had an affect on anybody she decided to place it on, so he backed off and stopped the taunting.

"Ok Bella, if you don't trust me, then I guess I'll just have to show you." He then proceeded to take the glass and chug it down.

Little did Emmett know, that Bella had been recording him with the shiny silver cell phone that Edward had gotten her, just hours before.

After he finished, he looked up at Bella. "Ready to try?"

She bit her lip. "Uh… actually Emmett, why don't we take it back to your house and have Carlisle or Jasper test it first just to make sure that it really is the fountain of youth water."

He thought about the idea for a moment, and agreed. He picked her up onto his back and took off.

It didn't take long to get back to the Cullen Manor. They walked inside and saw Edward and Alice sitting on the couch talking to one another.

Once Edward had seen Bella's arrival, he quickly stood up and enveloped his arms around her waist.

Alice sat still on the couch, having a vision, and then gave Bella an understanding look. Edward knew too because he had read Alice's mind while she had her vision.

"Oh my gosh Bella! We didn't get any of the water!" he said panicked. He started searching the house for a water bottle and once he had found one, he was out the door just as quickly has he had come in.

Bella walked away from Edward and towards the couch where she made herself comfortable sitting next to Alice, who immediately began talking of their next shopping trip to Seattle.

Emmett appeared a moment later back with the water bottle filled with water from the "fountain of youth".

"Ok Bella, I'm going to give this to Jasper for him to check it, and then you can drink it ok Bella?" he clarified.

Bella nodded uncertainly. Right as he went running upstairs, Carlisle came downstairs.

"Welcome back Bella." He said, smiling.

"Thank you." She answered. It was silent, and it was Carlisle who was the one that broke the awkward pause.

"Where were the two of you?" now that the question was out, Bella chose the time to take out her new cell phone and show them the video of them at the school.

By the end of it, they were nearly on the floor laughing their heads off. Jasper and Emmett came down the stairs, followed by Rosalie and Esme.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Rosalie asked, being the impatient one.

"Come and see." Alice answered.

They all sat around Bella's phone watching the movie over again.

"What's so funny about that? We didn't do anything dumb." Emmett asked.

"Emmett, boys, come with me." Carlisle said, as he led them up the stairs. The girls were left to sit and ponder what they were doing.

Eventually, about 10 minutes later, Carlisle came down the stairs, followed by Emmett and had Jasper and Edward trailing behind sniggering.

"Bella…" Emmett said. "I'm sorry that I was going to make you drink out of the… urinal." He shuddered. "But you know what they say… human memories fade."

**A/N: Ok, now review!!!! **


End file.
